Fallen Angel of Distortion
|} Ally: |hp=75360|def=490|coin=10}} |hp=80970|def=530|coin=10}} |hp=75360|def=490|coin=10}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=30|esk=212}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=30|esk=224}} |} : Work for me and I'll lift your curse. : ... Belial reached out to Abraham for a handshake, but the only thing in his mind was Huifre. He would give up anything and everything just to see Huifre, even he had to turn against all gods or work with this man. : What do you want me to do? : So you give in right after I said lifting your curse. Simple and easy. You don't have to follow me around, just do as I say. From now on, kill every god who wears this feather whenever you see any. Belial handed a sparkling sacred feather to Abraham for his reference. He immediately recognised that the aura was the same as which he saw in the pine forest. : 'So huifre you've turned to the gods' side... Why? They broke us apart. After how much I hate Athena and all the other gods, but Huifre you... Damn it!' The shivering Abraham took the feather from Belial. He was so confused that he didn't even know Belial's disappearance. He was in a trance until sea waves hit him, reminding him of the nightfall. He had no one with him except the giant pale face. 【Defeated BOSS】 Belial never gave Abraham the location of the gods but onl the order to kill. Yet it meant no big deal to him, for finding Huifre in the pine forest was his sole purpose now. And that giant pale face had never shown up again until he passed through the ancient battlefield... : This is still creepy like the old days. I used to find collectibles here with Huifre. Weapons left here are new, especially this arrow. This is pretty! Huifre is gonna love it! : Darts, badges and feathers... Isn't this feather the same one from the gods... ???: How dare you scavenge gods' weapons! Turning around, Abraham found an armoured amazon glaring at him. Her feather crown shone in the dark. He struck the warrior, attempting to grab her throat. But she dodged agilely then wielded her sword to slash his leg. Right when the blade was swinging, her upper body twisted, ripping her into two pieces. A giant face stayed still behind the corpse, and footsteps were coming to them. God soldier: Murderer! We'll seek revenge for our captain! : Humph! You filthy gods, I'm gonna kill you all at once! Dozens of god soldiers came at Abraham, yet they were crushed by the giant face one by one. Very soon the battlefield was tainted in hot blood and flesh, returning into dead silence. When he was wiping the bloodstain on his chest, the body of the amazon reminded him of what Huifre might be right now - wearing a feather crown and armour, glowing in holy light... He stopped the unbearable imagination and attempted to pick up the collectibles; yet the giant face was one step ahead of him, swallowing all those arrows, darts, badges and feathers... }} Ally: |hp=101070|def=620|coin=11}} |hp=55920|def=560|coin=11}} |hp=97540|def=580|coin=11}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=29|esk=261}} |hp=100|def=10|coin=29|esk=267}} |} : What the hell is this? It's so sneaky... I can't even tell if it's a friend or an enemy. No. I gotta return to the pine forest before Huifre leaves... Abraham carried on the journey restlessly, as if he was chasing the tail of the lost time. After passing through a blossoming land and woods, he walked along a dry stream and reached a village at the end. Yet there were no villagers but only god soldiers in alert. Surprised by what he saw, Abraham hid himself behind a tree while eavesdropping at two soldiers. 【Defeated BOSS】 God soldier A: Is that a false alarm? This place is way too peaceful to have demons. God soldier B: But a god army was found dead at the ancient arena nearby. All the bodies were twisted in half. It has to be a reason for Goddess Athena ordering us to guard here. God soldier A: You better watch out for yourself. We could be running into that sicko anytime. God soldier B: So what? We god Goddess Athena, and Goddess Huifre... : Huifre? God soldier B: Who's there? Show yourself! Abraham snapped when he heard someone mentioning Athena; and hearing Huifre's name had driven him mad with an eruption of his rage. He stormed out and slaughtered one; meanwhile, another soldier attempted to stab Abraham's defenceless back; yet what he stabbed wasn't Abraham, but a giant pale face. The face first swallowed the trident, then his hand. His flesh was torn apart starting from the wrist... God soldier B: You’re the murderer at the ancient battlefield... I can't breathe... Ahh... Abraham then entered the village with the giant face. Right when he set foot into the parameter, he got surrounded by the god army immediately. Getting impatient, he decided to head straight to the deepest part of the pine forest; meanwhile, the giant face was left alone to deal with the gods. However, all he had found was an abandoned wooden cabin. : 'This... It wasn't long ago before she set off. I was so close...' }} Ally: or |hp=370460|def=520|coin=11|esk=5}} |hp=370460|def=520|coin=11|esk=5}} |hp=430850|def=1420|coin=30|esk=185}} |hp=595170|def=2080|coin=125|esk=818}} |} : Is this how you treat your saviour? You've caused a great mess here. Remember to clear it up. : You’re the one who gave the order. And when will you lift my curse? : That's why I'm here. It's not that easy to lift a curse from Athena. Do you know how much time I spent just to gather the ingredients? : ...I'll make your effort worthy. : Good to hear that. When it's done, you'll go to the arena miles away. The war between gods and demons is raging there. Our deal will be considered once you kill the commander of the gods. After lifting the curse, Abraham followed Belial's instructions and arrived at the coast. Weapon clashing sound and dreadful moans were everywhere to be heard, while elements were sparkling in the sky from time to time. Right when he was about to take action, a mighty female voice spoke in the arena. : How dare you prisoner kill my people! Unforgivable! : So the commander I need to kill is you. Great! As the warfare was in chaos, nobody had noticed Abraham; warriors and soldiers didn't realise the slaughtering giant face until the land was covered by twisted corpses. Glaring at Athena floating in the air, the giant face started moving as Abraham pointed at her. To Athena, she could forfeit this warfare anytime and let her army die here; yet if Abraham was spared today, he could come back to haunt her kind. : Not only you were not thankful when I spared your life that day, but you joined the demons... I shouldn't have shown mercy to let you live! : Taking Huifre from me, what kind of mercy was that? If it wasn't for the demons, I wouldn't be able to see Huifre for the rest of my life! : Humph! Then I'll have her to kill you sinner. It'll be her last redemption too. A blinding light glowed from Athena after her words, driving Abraham to cover his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, Athena was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a solemn amazon appeared; despite the intimidating armour she was wearing, there was an odd grass rope tied around her wrist... }} Ally: or |hp=429080|def=1080|coin=10|esk=651}} |hp=429080|def=1080|coin=10|esk=786}} |hp=571060|def=1730|coin=25|esk=693}} |hp=658790|def=2290|coin=125|esk=1107}} |} : That grass rope... Huifre, is that you? Abraham rushed towards Huifre to give her a hug, but all he got in response was a whiplash by her. He couldn't believe that his speculation had come true - Huifre joined Athena and became her minion. Worse still, her gaze was filled with hatred and resentment. In front of her wasn't 'brother' but merely an enemy. At this moment, Abraham felt like all his effort just went in vain. There would never be a heart-warming reunion; the only thing he had was the cruel fact... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Huifre, stop! It's me! Your bother Abraham! : I must deliver goddess Athena's order to kill you. : Athena is the one who deserves to die! She broke us apart! : Goddess Athena said I had to pay off the sins because you murdered the innocents... You’re my sin! Abraham bent to dodge her whiplash, while the spike at the tip almost scratched his cheek. Huifre then injected earth element into the whip to grow thorns on it; as she attacked him at his leg, the giant face popped up and blocked her attack. At this moment, Abraham had already lost his rationality. This ruthless Huifre here was a torture to his soul. The giant face stopped between Abraham and Huifre, showing no intention to swallow her. Every time Huifre lashed her whip, it took a hit and stalemated the battle. Meanwhile, kneeling on the ground, Abraham was about to give up the fight. : 'Huifre, I don't know that you hated me that much... If killing me can set you free, I'll throw myself into fire for you, for I was all yours at the moment when I was born.' }} zh:扭曲的墮天使